Sambungan Empati
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Kadang-kadang Percy benci sambungan empati./Percico. warning inside/RnR?


**Summary:** Kadang-kadang Percy benci sambungan empati.

 **PJO/HOO © Rick Riordan**

 **Story © Kiku Almond**

 **Warning: M rated, lime, boyxboy (PercyxNico story), possibly OOC, dll.**

 **.**

Ketika Percy menarik diri, bibirnya basah oleh saliva.

Napas mereka terengah-engah, sekujur tubuh berkeringat. Percy menahan diri untuk tidak merengut bibir ranum itu lagi, berusaha memberi oksigen pada yang ditindihnya.

Ketika ia merasa cukup, Percy kembali mendekatkan diri, menyatukan kembali lidah dan gigi mereka. Sang submassive memalingkan wajah ke samping, membuat ciuman Percy melesat ke pipi.

"Ada apa Nico, apa kau ingin berhenti?" pemuda itu berkata di samping telinga Nico dengan suara seberat dan seserak yang ia punya.

"A-ah," telinga Nico memerah. Percy ingin mengangkat wajah dan menatap pemuda itu, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Nico benar-benar minta berhenti.

 _Karena aku tidak akan berhenti apapun yang terjadi._

"B-bagaimana ya mengatakannya? A-aku hanya malu,"

Dia berusaha semampunya menggunakan nadanya yang paling seduktif. Namun Nico membalasnya dengan nada yang jauh lebih merangsang.

Percy merasakan celananya menyempit.

 _Sialan_ , ia mengumpat. _Kau benar-benar mau menggodaku, huh?_

Tanpa sadar, lirih tawa keluar dari mulutnya. "Untuk apa malu. Hanya ada kau dan aku di sini," bibirnya bergerak menuju pangkal leher dan dada, mengecupnya, mengisapnya, meninggalkan tanda di sana. "…ya, 'kan?"

"Nhn~ P-Percy~"

Desahan Nico membangkitkan gairahnya. Percy kembali mencium pemuda itu, kali ini sedikit lebih lama dan kasar, sementara tangan sang pemuda menjamah baju Nico—melepas kancingnya satu per satu.

"Kau yang merangsangku, Nico. Aku akan benar-benar memakanm—"

BYUR!

Mata Percy sontak terbuka.

Ia memandang langit-langit, lalu sekeliling kabin 3, kemudian dirinya sendiri yang basah, barulah beralih pada tiga orang yang berdiri di depan ranjangnya. Grover sang pembawa ember cengar-cengir. Annabeth menunduk ketika Percy menatap matanya, wajahnya merah padam. Ia terus-terusan balik menatap Percy, kemudian kembali menunduk untuk meremas ujung kemejanya. Berulang-ulang, seperti orang salah tingkah. Dan terakhir Thalia Grace. Putri Zeus itu berdiri dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa-apaan kalian?!" Percy protes tidak terima. "Tiba-tiba menyiramku seperti ini!" _dan menghancurkan mimpi indahku dengan Nico._

Thalia menyibak rambut. "Pikirkan sendiri!" desisnya tajam, lalu menarik tangan Annabeth keluar.

Tersisa Grover, yang masih mempertahankan cengirannya.

Hal itu justru membuat Percy semakin sebal.

"Baiklah. Bisa kaujelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Grover malah melebarkan cengirannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu gay, Bung."

Percy terhenyak. "Apa maksud—"

"Aku juga baru tahu kau seorang _lolicon_."

Mata Percy melebar. "Kau ini bicara ap—"

"Kau sukanya yang kayak di Angelo, ya? Seleramu ternyata buruk."

"G-Grover!" Percy melempar bantal, yang bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh sang satir. Rona tipis menjalari pipinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak perlu menutupinya." Grover duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai memakan ember. "Kau mimpi basah, 'kan? Lihat, celanamu sampai segitunya."

Percy sontak merapatkan duduknya.

"B-b-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Segera setelah Percy berucap, ia langsung menyesalinya. _Seharusnya tadi aku menyangkal saja! Ah, aku memang Otak Ganggang!_

"Kauingat tentang sambungan empati kita? Apa aku lupa mengatakannya padamu kalau sambungan itu juga bisa melihat mimpi seseorang?" Grover menjelaskan dengan kelewat santai. "Dan suara desahanmu tadi keras sekali. Ah—aku kasihan pada Annabeth. Telinganya masih suci."

"…"

"…"

Hening merajai. Grover melirik Percy, memastikan apakah sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Sebab sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Percy tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Seluruh wajahnya memerah, sementara aura gelap menguar dari balik tubuhnya. Perpaduan antara marah dan malu. Tanpa sadar Grover memundurkan duduknya.

"Err … Percy?"

Secepat kilat, Percy mengambil riptide. Ia menarik tutup pena dan mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke leher. Iris hijau lautnya menatap Grover setajam Medusa. " **Selamat tinggal Grover. Senang mengenalmu.** "

Mata Grover membulat.

"UAAAAA! HENTIKAN ITU PERCY! AKU JUGA BISA MATI!"

"LEPASKAN AKU! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA MALUNYA AKU! LEPAS GROVER! BIARKAN AKU MATI!"

"TIDAK! JANGAAAAN—"

Zwosh!

"KYAAAA! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMOTONG TANDUKKU?!"

"ITU HUKUMAN! SEKARANG BIARKAN AKU MENGIRIS LEHERKU!"

"TIIIDDDAAAAKKK!

.

.

.

Nico di Angelo baru saja keluar dari kabin Hermes. Niatnya sih ingin menemui kakaknya di kabin delapan. Walau kini Bianca bergabung dengan dewi abadi pembenci pria, namun mereka tetaplah saudara. Apakah ia akan diubah menjadi jackal-lope atau tidak, itu urusan nanti.

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan kabin nomor 3—Kabin Poseidon. Onyx-ya jatuh pada Thalia yang tengah menarik Annabeth yang memerah, lalu tak lama terdengar berbagai macam jeritan dari dalam.

Ia mengerjap bingung. "Mereka itu kenapa sih?" lalu kembali meneruskan langkah, mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Seandainya ia tahu apa yang Percy mimpikan tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

yeah, Ini terlahir dari pemikiran super kotor saya (tiba-tiba kepikiran pas abis baca Titan''s Curse, kira-kira sambungan empati bisa ngeliat mimpi basah juga ga ya…) dan jadilah ini ^o^


End file.
